


On Missing Your SO

by Akranes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Armitage Hux, Chubby Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Dynamics, Praise, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Issues, kylo is whipped tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akranes/pseuds/Akranes
Summary: Kylo has been out of town for a few months, and, well. Maybe Hux has put on a little weight in that time. He hasn't had the courage to step on the scale, but surely it's nottoomuch.And it's definitely not like he's been overeating because hemisses Kyloor anything.





	On Missing Your SO

**Author's Note:**

> Me to me: write something nice n short about Hux being pudgy :3  
Me: okay  
This fic, five days later: is literally a 16 page long google doc
> 
> pls forgive typos~ unbeta'd as usual
> 
> Also: there's real sex here, cause apparently I write actual smut sometimes now?
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! Focuses on weight gain kink so if you're not into that, hit that back button, my friend.

Hux had been refusing to believe there was a problem. Deluding himself into thinking it wasn’t so bad. But now, there was nothing to be gained from denying it.

_Gained_, heh. His brain always had a cruel sense of humor with regards to his body.

His slacks officially no longer fit. Not a single damned pair. He hadn’t realized it had gotten so bad. His eating habits had been escalating for months, but he had always seemed to find an excuse. He’d tell himself he went for a walk during lunch, so it was okay to have a second piece of pie. Or, he had only eaten a salad for lunch (ignoring all the snacking he had done that morning and afternoon), so it was okay to have pizza for dinner. Sure, he had put on a bit of weight recently. But just a bit, and he’d lose it in no time.

Turns out you have to do more than think the words ‘diet and exercise’ to lose weight.

He made an irritated sound (it came out more as a pitiful whine) and released the flaps of the pants he was trying, in vain, to fasten. He was supposed to be going in to the office, and now he’d have to _stop at the store for pants_ on his way. Hux’s high-level design and marketing job was ideal for him; he only had to go in to the office once a week, and he otherwise worked from home. It gave him enough time to hang out his studio and still feel like he was following his own creative passions.

But it also meant he was able to work in basically his pajamas, which just made it easier for him to ignore his increasing weight. And, as of recently, it had another downside: he had taken up flitting in and out of the kitchen for food all day long.

Hux had a nasty stress eating habit that made itself particularly known when he and Kylo were back in college. Midway through their junior year when schooling was getting particularly intense, Hux had begun to soften around the edges. He had always liked food, especially sweets, and when his anxiety was running high, feeling full was grounding. It calmed him.

It had been the first time in his life he really put on any substantial weight. It had come as a true shock when he finally realized, and he withdrew from Kylo immediately, scared he’d think Hux unattractive. When Kylo, the big, hulking, kind-hearted and beautiful oaf that he was, uncovered the source of Hux’s distress, he lavished him with as much praise and worship he could muster, assuring Hux a million times that it didn’t matter what he weighed, and it never would.

When Hux had adjusted a little to his weight, getting more comfortable with himself, Kylo started acting a little peculiar. Letting his hands rest on Hux’s objectively plump bits; his belly, love handles, his thighs. He’d cup Hux’s little breasts and give them a little wobble. All these actions were met with surprised and embarrassed sputtering from Hux, but they all set a fire down low in his stomach. There was something he truly enjoyed about the touches, almost as much as he enjoyed being standoffish about them.

Kylo knew, because he always seemed to. Hux would puff up and act offended after Kylo would pat his belly (or something similar), and then Kylo would grin and coo into his ear that while he was indeed a bit plump, he loved him all the more for it. Then they’d usually have sex, or reciprocate blow jobs at the very least, with Kylo’s hands roaming Hux’s softness the whole time.

Then, when the second semester of senior year rolled around and the amount Hux had gained reached just over 30 pounds, he set himself on a diet. No more stress eating and he instilled daily walks (he loathed sweating, truth be told, so that was the best he could muster in way of exercise). He lost a bit, maybe about half of what he had gained in total, by the time they graduated. Once they settled into an adult life together, Hux found his stress decreasing significantly. He didn’t feel the urge to munch constantly as he worked anymore, and when he did, he was better at ignoring it. His weight stabilized, but still at about 15 pounds higher than his pre-junior year weight gain. It didn’t bother him anymore; the pudge around his waist wasn’t too terribly much and Kylo certainly didn’t mind it, so it wasn’t of concern.

_Now_, though, wasn’t particularly stressed. His job was wonderful, his mental health was as good as it had ever been, he and Kylo were still very much in love.

The only thing was, well. Kylo had been traveling with his professional soccer team for the past few months. _Four_ months, in fact.

It didn’t help that Kylo did the majority of the cooking. Hux had been living off of takeout and delivery for most of that time. But otherwise, Hux hesitated to blame Kylo’s absence for his weight gain. Perhaps more accurately, he hesitated to blame his _loneliness_ for his weight gain. He was accustomed to solitude, as an only child, with friends being few and far between growing up. Not only was he accustomed to it, he did _well_ with it. It was when his thoughts were clearest and felt most at ease. He had grown accustomed to Kylo’s presence and sure, he missed Kylo. But not enough to stuff himself constantly about it. No, certainly not.

_Don’t be a fool, Armitage, look at yourself. That’s exactly what you’ve been doing._

Hux groaned as he faced his reflection. He was shirtless, and the pants that refused to fasten were old, from his heavier days in college. And even they wouldn’t button anymore.

_It’s surely more than fifteen pounds, then_, Hux thought with a grimace. The scale taunted him from the bathroom, but he had yet to muster the courage to step on. He had gotten the same pair of trousers to work for him last week, but only by the skin of his teeth. He had teetered into the office, pants ready to burst, and held his breath every time he sat down. Since then, he was supposed to have cut back. Given the fact that they were officially impossible to button now, he had done just the opposite.

He gave his belly a prod, grimacing at the doughy texture. Even with the pants undone, he was oozing out of them, love handles pushing the waistband down further so they could round out overtop. His pecs, no, his pert little _breasts_ that Kylo loved to play with were swollen with pudge and peaked around his nipples. His face, with what he always thought had middling bone structure to begin with, was swollen and chubby; cheeks softly round and a hint of pudge underneath his chin and around his jaw. His arms were soft and toneless, and turning around informed him that his ass was wider than it had ever been in his life. Ugh, no this would not do. How was he supposed to greet Kylo, his _professional athlete boyfriend_, back home when he was starting to look like a beached whale?

He bent down to kick his trousers off, and noticed with alarm that his wobbling belly, too large and malleable to maintain its roundness when pressed against his thighs from Hux bending down, bunched into unflattering, chubby rolls.

He didn’t remember it ever doing _that_ before. His face was red, embarrassed even though he was alone, and he imagined Kylo coming up behind him with that teasing half smile and giving one of the rolls a pinch.

He shooed that thought from his mind as soon as it was there; he had to stop at the store before he went to work now, and he had no time to be half hard.

He slipped on sweats (just wearing them outside the house made Hux want to _die_) and headed off for a new pair of trousers and promised himself he’d recommit to his diet today. Kylo would be home in just two weeks, and the least he could do was not get fatter before then.

Not that he had any evidence that Kylo would particularly mind either way, but still.

_

It wasn’t even 11 yet, and Hux was dying for a snack. He heard his phone ping and grabbed it, thankful for the distraction.

From: Kylo Ren  
Hey babe, hope your morning’s going well ;) do you have plans tonight?

Hux fought the urge to scoff. Plans? Him? But this was good news, Kylo probably wanted to skype. They had skyped numeurous times since Kylo’s been gone (usually it ended with video sex which wasn’t quite as good, but at least Hux could get away with keeping his shirt on). Either way, it would give him something to do other than binge in his sweatpants.

To: Kylo Ren  
I’m free. I’ll be glad to talk, I’ve already had a long day. I’m at the office today

Hux reread his text and something in him couldn’t help but send one more.

To: Kylo Ren  
I miss you

A few moments later, his phone pinged again.

From: Kylo Ren  
Oh sweetheart, I miss you too. You’ll see me before you know it!

That made Hux smile. Maybe he could make it through the day without excess snacking.

But then, after lunch (a salad with fat free vinaigrette, thank you very much), he saw a box of donuts in the break room, and convinced himself one (or two) wouldn’t hurt. After all, he had done well the rest of the day.

_

Hux’s belly was growling anyway by the end of the day and he palmed it through his forest green sweater. It was one of Ren’s favorites on him, and he always complimented his eyes and complexion in it. It was definitely encroaching on the ‘too snug’ category, but it was decent enough for office wear, and much more appropriate than any of his button downs (he had tried on his biggest that morning, and even that was gaping around his belly). Paired with his new trousers that fit well enough (they were maybe even a touch large), it was hardly noticeable that the sweater was too small, hugging the curve of his belly, unless one had seen it when it had draped loosely over Hux’s abdomen in the past. He had refused to buy new dress shirts on principle; he’d lose weight in no time.

He unlocked the apartment door, and was hit with a rich, spicy scent. Confusion took over, until a grinning Kylo poked his head out of the kitchen, mop of dark hair pulled back into a little ponytail.

Hux gasped in shock and dropped his bag, and they both closed the distance immediately, embracing each other. Kylo’s strong arms wrapped around Hux’s shoulders and Hux felt himself relax and melt into the touch.

Hux surprised himself by getting a little misty eyed in the embrace. Lord, had he missed Kylo. He already felt happier and safer than he had in months.

Kylo pulled back, still wearing a huge smile that grew softer when Hux sniffed and cleared his throat, bidding any tears to go back where they came from.

“Oh, Hux,” he said, cupping a chubby cheek in his large hands.

“Shut up,” Hux said weakly, and Kylo leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

Hux stepped closer and tilted his head up, silently asking to be kissed on the lips instead. Kylo grinned and obliged, grabbing Hux by the softened hip and pulling him closer. He pressed their lips together, and not even the feeling of Hux’s belly mushing against Kylo’s whipcord lean torso could ruin the moment.

But what _could_, perhaps, was Hux’s belly letting out a dull rumble, as if to say, ‘this is nice and all, but I smell food.’ Hux winced, cheeks flushing red immediately, but Kylo only pulled back with a chuckle.

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time for that, I guess. Let’s do dinner first,” Kylo said with a grin, and led Hux by the hand into the kitchen.

“You weren’t due home for two weeks still,” Hux was saying as Kylo guided him onto one of the barstools at the island to sit. Kylo’s hands rested on Hux’s wider hips; even wider now that he was sitting. He squirmed a little.

Kylo gave him another kiss before stepping away to continue cooking, “Well, our last leg of the tour was supposed to be in Scotland, and apparently it’s been raining there for about two weeks straight. The fields are mush, unusable, and all the indoor fields were completely booked. So we just decided to cut it short. I didn’t find out until yesterday, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

Hux clicked his tongue, but there was a smile on his face, “You cheeky thing. ‘You’ll see me before you know it’,” Hux said, referring to Kylo’s earlier text.

Kylo grinned and winked at him, “I had just landed when I texted you. When you said you were in the office today, I figured it was too perfect, and that I’d come straight home and make your favorite dinner.”

Spice filled the air, and Hux knew from the smell alone that he was making enchiladas. Cheesy, gooey, filled with beef and vegetables, spicy enough to make Hux flush but cheesy enough that he could manage clearing a few platefuls. It was a meal Hux requested only sparingly because of the effect it had on his waistline.

Seemingly reading his thoughts, Kylo looked down and continued working as he addressed the elephant in the room, “You look good, by the way.”

Hux snorted, “Please.”

Now Kylo glanced up at him with a smile, “You do. I noticed on skype, you know. That you were looking a little pudgier.”

“Oh, stop it.”

Kylo frowned now, eyebrows knit, “Has- er, has everything been okay around here? Like, with work and stuff?”

Hux was confused, “Yes, of course.”

Kylo nodded, “Okay.”

Now Hux frowned, “Why?”

Kylo chuckled, “Weeeell...y’know, the last time you, ah, put on some weight, it was during college, when you were really stressed. So I’m just making sure you’re okay. And as long as you are,” Kylo put the pan into the oven and set a timer before turning his attention to Hux with a devilish grin, “Then I’ll enjoy it as much as I want.”

Hux raised a challenging eyebrow, “As much as you want, hm?” He crossed his arms, but the haughty effect was a little lost because his belly was a bit too big, and his crossed arms rested on the crest of his stomach instead of being flat against his torso.

Kylo hummed in response, looking absolutely predatory as he stalked towards Hux, turned Hux’s stool and stood in front of him.

Kylo leaned down and captured Hux’s lips, and he tugged Hux’s arms away from his belly. Hux let him, and returned the kiss with fervor.

Then Kylo’s hands dropped to Hux’s belly. Already his insides were squirming in that terribly wonderful shame and lust combination that Kylo acknowledging his weight always invited.

His touches were fairly mild at first; he flattened his big hands against the clothed curve of Hux’s belly, and it filled his palms well. If he had pressed in, it surely would’ve overflowed them. Then his hands wandered up to the pudgy swells of his chest. Kylo growled into the kiss, a deep, reverberating sound that made Hux shiver. He gave them a squeeze, then jiggled them roughly through his sweater. Hux made a sound of complaint into the kiss, giving Kylo’s lip a nip for good measure.

Kylo chuckled and pulled back, but his hands still rested on Hux’s belly. He gave it a few circular rubs as he said, “God, you’re so fucking sexy. I love you like this.”

“Mm, you chubby chaser. Makes me think you wouldn’t love me thin,” he sniffed indignantly, even though he knew that wasn’t the case.

Kylo corrected him anyway, “That’s not true. I love you for you, and I’d love you no matter what you looked like,” he paused to give Hux’s love handles a squeeze, “this is just my favorite.”

Hux harrumphed, flushed and half hard, and Kylo grinned again.

“I have to say, though...you’re even bigger than you looked on camera.”

Hux baulked at him, “_Ren_, you are so rude. You’ve absolutely no manners.”

“You look bigger than you were in college.”

Hux sputtered, red-faced. When Kylo only raised a devilish eyebrow, Hux squirmed and swallowed heavily, “...Maybe a bit,” he admitted.

Kylo’s fingers drifted lower on Hux’s belly, where it was particularly plump and soft, and his sweater had ridden up, exposing a dollop of pale, untoned chub. Kylo’s fingers pushed it up more, revealing just how round and thick it had gotten recently.

“Oh, my. This looks like quite a bit of weight for four months, baby. What have you been eating?”

_Oh, fuck_. He was properly hard now.

Hux hesitated in answering again, which made Kylo poke a long finger into his side, watching as Hux’s soft belly fat enveloped it.

Hux huffed, shooing his hand away, “Well...you know I don’t do much cooking. I’ve had to eat out too much.”

Kylo’s grin was wide and mischievous now, “Restaurants don’t have salads anymore?”

Now Hux glared at him, “Would you really have rathered me have a salad?”

“Oh, of course not,” Kylo quickly affirmed, “In fact, I’m pretty glad you didn’t. I’m just saying, you had options.”

Hux continued to glare, too flustered to respond (Kylo was _right_, by any means), and watched as Kylo took a handful of fat where his ribs were once visible, and gave his belly a shake. His whole torso wobbled happily in response, from his pudgy breasts to his chubby hips.

“_Kylooo_,” he whimpered, face flaming. Being poked and prodded like this, he felt huge. And aroused, fuck. It was a confusing combination, but Hux didn’t think too hard about it, just enjoyed it.

“What’s the matter, baby? Are you shy about this?” Kylo coupled the word _this_ with another amorous squeeze to Hux’s soft, rounded gut.

“It’s- I don’t- I’m fat,” Hux finished with a whine, letting himself bury his blazing face in Kylo’s firm torso.

A deep, masculine chuckle from Kylo, who wrapped his arms around Hux, allowing him to nestle in. “You’re perfect is what you are. So beautiful.”

Hux huffed, determined to salvage some dignity, “Well, I’m glad you think so,” he said, voice a bit muffled from being pressed against Kylo, “I can hardly believe I let myself get so...plump. You’re not allowed to leave for so long again. Not without me at least.”

The alarm went off then, and Kylo pressed a kiss into Hux’s ginger curls before stepping away. Hux grumbled, unhappy to part with him. He also pulled down his sweater primly once Kylo had stepped away.

“As I remember it, you were invited,” Kylo said, slipping on oven mitts to remove dinner from the oven.

“Yes, but I didn’t think-” Hux stopped himself.

Kylo looked over his shoulder at him, curious, “You didn’t think what?”

Hux paused, both irritated and embarrassed, “I didn’t think I’d miss you so much that I’d stuff myself constantly about it!” Hux admitted loudly and forcefully, looking anywhere but at Kylo.

“Oh, Armie, sweetie,” Kylo said, looking a touch sympathetic but mostly just pleased as he left the pan to cool and stepped closer to Hux once more.

“Shut up,” Hux said, reaching out and taking a fistfull of Kylo’s t-shirt to tug him closer, “I want to do this first. Before dinner.”

“Before _dinner_? Doesn’t look like you’ve been skipping any meals lately.”

“You’re really asking for it!” Hux said, red faced, heart racing, “I’ll make you sleep on the couch tonight, just watch me!”

Kylo only smiled again, looking only the barest bit apologetic, as he tucked a stray strand of red hair behind Hux’s ear and kissed a chubby cheek, “I just love it when you hiss at me. You look so perfect, Hux, so pretty and soft and round…”

Kylo leaned in for a kiss that Hux reciprocated with a huff, and his hands traveled south again. They slipped under Hux’s sweater easily, gently taking handfuls on his belly and love handles and squeezing gently, kneading him like dough. The sensation went straight to Hux’s groin, and when Kylo thumbed his puffy nipples, he groaned into the kiss.

Hux stood, without breaking the kiss, hoping to encourage Kylo to take things to the bedroom. Instead, he just reached around to grope Hux’s thighs and ass.

Kylo broke the kiss with a loud groan, “Oh, _fuck_, Hux, you’re so fucking thick.”

His pupils were blown and he bent down to suck at Hux’s neck. His hands were back at his middle, petting and squishing.

“Do you know...how much?” Kylo asked between kissing and sucking at Hux’s jawline. Hux was completely hard, and he flushed even harder if possible.

“Ng...no...I, ah, haven’t checked...but…” Hux thought about his trousers that morning and hesitated.

Kylo’s interest was peaked. He pulled back, lips shiny and swollen. Hux could feel against his plushy thigh that Kylo was very hard, too. “What?” he asked.

Hux whined, another deliciously shameful wave of arousal crashing over him as he said, “I...had to get new trousers this morning, on my way to work. My old ones, even the ones from college...they don’t fit anymore.”

“_Shit_,” Kylo said, shivering against Hux, “Oh, fuck, Hux. I’m taking you to bed, _now_.”

Hux nodded vehemently. Kylo wordlessly hoisted him up by his thighs, and Hux obediently wrapped his arms and legs around Kylo. He felt his fattened tummy bump into Kylo’s torso.

Kylo didn’t waste any time and whisked him to the bedroom, laying him flat on his back. Kylo climbed on top and fiddled with Hux’s waistband.

“These are your new pants then?”

Hux nodded. Kylo flicked open the button, and even though they fit fine, his belly still filled the new space allowed, looking like unbaked bread.

Kylo leaned in and pressed kisses to the bloated curve of his lower belly as he pulled the pants down Hux’s quivering thighs. Hux expected Kylo to toss the trousers off the bed, but instead he made eye contact with Hux and grinned, before looking inside the waistband to check the tag.

“Don’t-” Hux mewled, but made no move to stop him.

“Oh, Armie,” Kylo breathed, “36s? That’s pretty chunky, sweetheart.” It was a far cry from the 30s he had worn when they met.

“I...I’ll lose it,” Hux squirmed, “Get back over here.”

Kylo half-listened, choosing to nudge Hux’s thighs apart with his nose rather than come kiss him some more.

“I could tell you were putting on some weight, baby,” he was saying, kissing and nipping Hux’s inner thighs, “But _this_...you’re more beautiful than I could ever imagine. You can do whatever you want, Hux, I’ll always support you. But...I’d love it if you kept some?”

“You’re- ah!- a pervert, Ren.”

Kylo grinned and finally stopped marking up Hux’s thighs, and instead made a move to pull Hux’s sweater over his head. Hux’s cheeks were bright red as he obediently raised his arms. Something in Hux insisted he try to minimize the outward swell of his belly, and he inhaled, trying to suck a bit of it in.

Kylo raised a skeptical eyebrow; he hadn’t missed the way Hux’s untoned stomach muscles quivered. Looking down at himself, Hux was alarmed by how little it helped. The mound of his stomach had flattened somewhat so he didn’t look quite as round, but his belly was still completely flabby looking, dimpling in a way that was at odds with the sudden flatness of his torso.

Kylo tsked and rested a hand on his belly, drumming his fingers across the pudge. His fingers sunk into the softness and Hux doubled his efforts to keep his belly sucked in, but his stomach muscles were already starting to ache.

Ugh, he really was out of shape, wasn’t he? He really should start going to a gym.

Hux expected ruthless teasing from Kylo, but instead Kylo leaned forward on his knees, coming to Hux’s face and peppering his chubby, flaming cheeks with kisses.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he cooed, “I want to see all of you. I want to see everything I’ve been missing.”

Kylo kissed his lips then, and Hux eagerly kissed back with a huff, letting his belly rise up again. It was good timing, because frankly, his tummy muscles were burning from the strain. His gut brushed against Kylo’s lithe torso above him.

Kylo appeased him by kissing him a bit longer, before he pulled back to survey Hux’s mostly naked body below him.

When Kylo was staring too long by Hux’s measure, the complaints came naturally, “Kylooo,” Hux whined, feeling extremely exposed.

“Shh,” Kylo said, voice a low whisper, “You’re _beautiful_, fuck.” He thankfully moved back into action by getting a hold of Hux from behind his knees and tugging him a little closer so he could press their lips together again. Hux’s groin bumped into Kylo’s torso, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips, needing more friction.

Kylo graciously let him, breaking their kiss briefly only to slip off his own shirt, pants and boxers. He crashed back into Hux’s lips, teasingly toying with the waistband of his boxer briefs that were still on. Hux didn’t bother hiding his frustration with the article of clothing, squirming irritably against Kylo’s hands and bucking his hips against Kylo’s exposed dick, growing desperate for more. He felt Kylo smile into their kiss and Hux grumbled in response, pulling away with a pout.

Kylo was still grinning, “What’s the matter, baby?”

“You-! You know what!” Hux said, beginning to breathe heavily. He then changed his tone, though; over the years he had found that a stubborn, petulant Hux usually received a teasing, ruthless, _maddeningly slow paced_ Kylo. Whereas a demure, shy Hux got a more attentive and eager to please Kylo.

“Please, Kylo,” Hux said, running his hands over the firm contours of Kylo’s body, “I’ve missed you so much, I need you, please...I need…” Hux trailed off, his words becoming more genuine rather than a ploy to get Kylo to move along.

It worked either way, because Kylo immediately leaned back, patted Hux’s hips so Hux would raise them, and slipped his underwear off. Hux’s exposed dick slapped against the pudgy swell of his lower belly, and Kylo literally licked his lips, which would’ve had Hux snorting with laughter were he not growing so desperate.

“Wow,” Kylo breathed, just _looking_ at him again and Hux whined, high and loud. Kylo didn’t even bat an eye, familiar as ever with his dramatics.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” Kylo growled as he leaned in to nip the softness of his inner thighs again. He was able to reach more skin without his boxer briefs on, nipping high where the pudge was particularly flabby and wobbly. He got his huge hands under Hux’s rear and lifted him just a bit off the mattress to kiss at the soft, fatty flesh where his thighs met his rear. Hux was awed as always at Kylo’s strength; the angle was awkward and Hux was heavier than ever, and still he lifted him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Hux savored the sensation; Kylo’s dull teeth and soft lips pressing into his softness just felt so _indulgent_. Even so, he was achingly hard, and opened his mouth to beg Kylo to hurry again, but he couldn’t quite find the words and all that came out was a breathy, unsteady sigh.

Kylo moved up, placing Hux’s hips back on the bed. Hux hoped he was finally getting around to stretching him out (it would likely take a while, it had been _four months_) when Kylo nuzzled his stubbly cheek into the swell of Hux’s belly instead.

Embarrassment came back anew, with the realization of how akin to a pillow his midsection really was. Kylo could probably fall asleep right there, and be abundantly comfortable doing so.

He huffed an annoyed sound when Kylo didn’t move for a few moments, apparently doing just that, then squirmed under him so Kylo wouldn’t be so comfortable.

Kylo raised his head and a sleepy smile spread across his face. Kylo spoke before Hux had a chance to, an apologetic chuckle came through his chest, “Sorry, still kind of fighting jet lag. You’re so comfortable.”

Of course he was fighting jet lag, he had just gotten back from Europe this afternoon. He was probably exhausted. Still, “You can sleep once you finish what you started,” Hux said, eyeing Kylo’s own certainly uncomfortably hard dick.

“Oh, I can, can I?” Kylo said, grin coming back as a hand slipped between Hux’s thighs to dance around his rim. Hux gasped in surprise and Kylo’s grin got wider.

Kylo left his side briefly to retrieve lube from the bedside table. He slicked his fingers liberally, eyes hungrily on Hux the whole time. Hux himself was practically quivering with need, biting his lip to keep himself from begging Kylo to hurry. He had _some_ dignity left, anyway.

“God, I love you, Hux,” Kylo sighed, beginning to press the first of his fingers into Hux. He was _tight_, they could both feel it. Hux whimpered, feeling so much all at once.

Kylo hadn’t even inserted his first finger all the way yet and Hux felt like he was going crazy. Kylo sensed his need for comfort and brought his face down to Hux’s belly, pressing soothing kisses into the abundant pudge, cooing sweet nothings in between. Hux was too distracted to feel any embarrassment this time; he only felt loved.

Kylo soon added a second finger and Hux keened, loudly. It felt so good, but Hux was already so fucking _hard_ that waiting was making him lose his mind.

He came back to earth a little more when Kylo’s hand that wasn’t dutifully stretching him out began _playing_ with his belly fat. Kylo looked absolutely enamoured, pushing the chub around, tapping it gently and watching it wobble, taking a handful and making it jiggle. Kylo had two fingers fully inside Hux now, moving them around to make sure he was getting stretched well. Hux squirmed on his fingers, feeling a lustfully red hot wave of embarrassment come over him again.

“Sit still, Armie,” Kylo chastised, beginning to add a third finger, “You’re so soft,” he added, almost to himself.

“Too soft,” Hux complained, out of breath, more to get a reaction out of Kylo than anything else.

“Oh, baby, not at all. I welcome every fucking inch of you. _Never_ too soft. You could never be,” Kylo said, ferocity in his eyes at the very implication that Hux wasn’t perfect.

Hux was glowing from his words. He knew it, he knew that Kylo didn’t mind, but hearing it said so seriously was...well, it was very sweet.

“You’re gonna ride me,” Kylo was saying, and that made Hux tense up a little. Laying back, his belly was deemphasized, but sitting was another story. Much less _bouncing_.

Kylo removed his fingers then, all three that he had been using to get Hux nice and stretched. Hux gasped, feeling shocked at the sudden loss, but Kylo was there, at his face, pressing their lips together. Hux had almost forgotten what Kylo had said until Kylo flipped their positions effortlessly, reclining himself on the bed and picking Hux up with one hand under his thighs and one under his armpit for leverage. He plopped Hux into his lap so _easily_ that he almost could’ve forgotten his weight if he hadn’t felt how responsively his whole torso jiggled from the impact.

Hux looked down at himself, frowning at the way his hunched position made his belly divide into those two rolls he had observed earlier. There really was no denying how chubby he had gotten. So quickly, too.

Seeing his look, Kylo put a wide hand over the spread of his tummy, rubbing circles soothingly. “No, baby. Whatever you’re thinking, _no_. You’re so perfect, so sexy, please...ride me.”

Kylo was the one who looked desperate now, hand on Hux’s flab, eyes wide and pleading. Hux almost rolled his eyes, as if he was ever considering _not_ indulging Kylo.

He lifted his heavy rear and Kylo looked giddy, putting his hands on Hux’s softened hips immediately to guide him. He sunk onto Kylo’s dick and moaned lewdly as he slowly took Kylo’s entire length. It was a lot, and Kylo had prepared him well, but it was still deliciously _tight_. His thighs quivered as he sat, acclimating.

Kylo was patient, watching Hux on his dick with keen eyes. He was toying with the rolls on Hux’s side, giving them gentle pinches and rubbing them with the pads of his fingertips.

Hux eventually found the energy to move, beginning to slowly rock on Kylo’s lap. Kylo encouraged him, rubbing his hands all over Hux and cooing praise when he wasn’t groaning loudly.

“Wanna spoil you so much,” Kylo was saying, tracing his hands over Hux’s chubby thighs, “You deserve it, baby, you deserve the world. Want you to take whatever you want, wanna- oh!”

Hux increased his pace then, cutting off Kylo’s typical during-sex rambling. He felt the way his torso moved from bobbing on Kylo’s dick. He felt his little breasts bounce, his thighs and ass shake, and of course, the jelly roll of his belly was bouncing in rhythm. The slapping sound of skin-on-skin was a little louder than usual. More surface area, Hux realized with a flush.

Kylo’s eyes were wide and hypnotized. This was obviously the exact reason he requested Hux ride him. Hux’s hands were on Kylo’s strong, bulky arms, holding on for balance more than anything else. He had been quite a bit lighter the last time he had ridden Kylo, and, well...he was finding himself a little off balance, with a different center of gravity. Kylo must’ve realized this too, and had his arms reached out, one hand grasping Hux’s soft upper arm to aid his balance and the other still playing with one of Hux’s nipples.

Hux knew they were both getting close when Kylo began grabbing more fiercely at Hux, somehow managing to mix crowing admiration with growling possessiveness. His strong fingers dug into Hux’s soft hips, and he whimpered, feeling so wanted and loved, when Kylo growled, “You’re mine, Hux, so round and soft and pretty for me. I love you so much.”

He liked Kylo’s possessiveness, and maybe that was a result of his own issues, but either way, Kylo’s words made him toss his head back and moan, feeling so close, but wanting to make Kylo come first. He wouldn’t be able to go much longer either way; his little-used thigh muscles were starting to burn.

Kylo seemed to read his mind and have other ideas. One of his hands dropped to Hux’s dick and began to jerk him off, using Hux’s own precum as lube.

“Ng-!” Hux said, and it was a noise of protest, one that Kylo hushed immediately.

“Shh, baby, let me take care of you. Let me give you what you need. Come for me,” he said, so softly and lovingly that Hux indeed came shortly after with a sob, seed spilling across Kylo’s hands and flat stomach. Hux went nearly limp, and Kylo held him tighter so he could thrust into Hux and finish himself. Hux was whimpering, feeling so overstimulated but so _whole_ as Kylo finished with a grunt.

Before withdrawing from him, Kylo deftly flipped them again so Hux was on his back, clinging to Kylo’s shoulders with small, soft hands. Only then did Kylo slip out, to more choked sounds from Hux, but Kylo pressed placating kisses to Hux’s cheeks and forehead as he climbed out of bed to clean up.

Hux laid in bed waiting for him to get back and catching his breath. He glanced down at the mound of his belly and almost smiled. Before today, he had a sneaking suspicion that Kylo would be beyond _okay_ with Hux’s weight gain, and it was comforting to know just how right he was.

It was Hux’s own vanity that was the only problem really; he had no issue indulging Kylo’s apparent kinkiness. Frankly, Hux agreed there was something thrilling about it, and he always enjoyed the squirmy feeling Kylo’s words gave him. It was more the objectiveness of his own decidedly plump form, his failure at restraint and self control that was so obviously on display for everyone to see. He had been raised to value the opinion of others and to always present the best version of yourself. Hux couldn’t quite convince himself yet that maybe the best version of himself was when he was chubby. Mentality like that was hard to shake.

But here, in private with Kylo...well, you wouldn’t hear Hux admit it out loud, but it was kind of nice. Being so soft and warm, lazy and indulgent. He quite liked it, really, and it was quite the bonus that it drove Kylo wild.

Kylo returned then, eyelids looking heavy, but looking so very _fond_ that Hux nearly got choked up again.

He took a wet rag to Hux’s belly, where a bit of his own semen had gotten. When he was done, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his tummy, right at the crest where it bowed up the most. Hux, still feeling too soft from sex to give any sort of attitude, giggled, and Kylo smiled lovingly back at him.

Kylo climbed up to lay next to Hux, slinging an arm across his belly. Then he yawned, big enough that his eyes were watery afterwards. Hux frowned, “You look exhausted, love.”

Kylo grinned sleepily, “I think excitement is finally wearing off and now jet lag’s officially kicking in.”

“Ah,” Hux said, pushing a bit of black hair behind Kylo’s ear, “Well, you need to eat dinner first, then you can sleep.”

Kylo pouted, “I want to sleep right here, you’re so comfy,” he said, scooching down so he could rest his head on Hux’s pillowy belly again.

Hux snorted and tugged his hair gently, but insistently. Kylo grumbled, and Hux said, “Well, if you’d rather nap that’s fine, but I need dinner. I’m hungry.”

That perked Kylo up, who looked up at Hux, eyes suddenly alert, and Hux rolled his eyes.

“Let’s eat, then,” Kylo said, already rising out of bed, “and afterwards I can fall asleep on your belly.”

Kylo offered a hand to Hux and pulled him out of bed. Hux scoffed and said, “Well, I’ll have to show some restraint then, otherwise I’ll be too full for you to lay on it.”

Now Kylo looked stricken, “That’s a tough choice.”

Hux laughed loudly, swatting Kylo on the shoulder, “You really are a perv, you know!”

Kylo grinned wolfishly and tugged Hux in for a kiss. When they parted he said, “I think I’d rather you eat your fill. I’ll lay on your tummy another night.”

“Oh, will you?”

“Unless you think it’ll be going somewhere sometime soon,” Kylo said, eyes going wide with a dramatic pout.

Hux snorted at him again, “Well, it’s not like I can lose weight overnight. So.”

“Thank god for that. I plan on enjoying this for however long you have it,” Kylo said, giving the pudge of his belly an amorous squeeze.

Hux felt his cheeks flush, “Well. We’ll just have to see, I suppose.”

It wasn’t a _no_, so Kylo grinned triumphantly, “I suppose so,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this!! Soft Hux is just uwu
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated as always <3 <3
> 
> Follow me on [ tumblr ](https://akranes-jlc.tumblr.com)!


End file.
